


Brillante

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Satya is working late one night and Sombra wants a cuddle. (Symbra, Fluff)





	Brillante

Satya Vaswani was at her desk on her computer, working on some building plans. She was designing a new office building for her homeland of Utopiea and wanted it to be perfect. Perfection was something that mattered a lot to her.

At that moment, her girlfriend, Sombra Colomar walked into the room, sipping a milkshake. "Hey  _Brillante_."

"I do not have time to talk, Sombra," Satya replied coldly, although she didn't intend it to be in a rude manner. She was just very focused on her work.

"You look tired," Sombra admitted, having noticed the bags under her girlfriend's eyes.

"I know, but I need to get this done," Satya said. "This is very important work."

"Come on,  _Amor_ ," Sombra cooed, sitting by her desk. "Have some rest with me."

"Please get off my desk," Satya requested, in a more polite tone. "You're distracting me."

Sombra sighed. "You're hard to deal with, you know that?"

"I apologise," Satya told her.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I like it when girls play hard to get."

Satya raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sombra chuckled. "Oh boy, Satya, we need to get you out more."

"I prefer being in my workshop."

"It's all cramped in there and those lasers probably hurt your eyes," Sombra said.

"I have my protective visor."

"That's not what I-" A low groan exhaled from Sombra's mouth. "Look, I need to cuddle up with my girlfriend, okay?"

Satya smiled, having finally understood what Sombra needed. "Alright, I'll come and cuddle you."

"Yay!" Sombra cheered.

Satya chuckled. "You're so strange to me, Sombra."

"Some would say the same about you,  _Brillante_."

Sombra and Satya went to their bedroom together, Sombra immediately cuddling up in Satya's arms.

Satya smiled slightly, not being as emotional as Sombra was, but Sombra didn't care. She loved Satya no matter what.

"You feel so warm," She admitted. "Have you been out in the sun today?"

"Hah! No, I'm just naturally a very warm person. Working with computers can make a girl really warm sometimes."

"I could create a fan for you."

"No, No, it's fine, the only thing I want from you is your love," Sombra replied. "And considering how I'm feeling in your arms, I think I've got it."

Symmetra stroked Sombra's chin with her robotic arm, smiling more and more. "You bring out the best in me."

"I bring out the worst in most people," Sombra giggled.

"Well, you are a hacker that loves to get to people through their secrets."

"Funny enough I never could find out much about you," Sombra remarked. "Guess that's what draws me to you, my desire to fill your life with some fun."

"You're a hacker not a poet. Stop trying to impress me with words, when I already am your girlfriend," Satya told her in a cold tone.

"You secretly like it."

"No, but I do like doing this." Satya cupped Sombra's cheek and leaned in, kissing her lips softly, letting her metal fingers feel Sombra's skin.

"Mmm," Sombra moaned softly as she kissed back. "You're such a good kisser."

"So you tell me."

"I'm honest, you kiss me like an angel."

"Is that a lie?"

"What? No, that's the genuine truth," Sombra said, rather surprised. "Would I lie to you?" She then said with a slight wink.

"That's very hard to tell."

Sombra sighed. "I love you, Satya. You're the best girlfriend I've ever had. There, that's an honest truth. You can't dispute that."

"And I love you, Sombra. You're the one who keeps me going every day and every night. You're there for me always and I am thankful. Even though I'm not the best when it comes to socialising, you understand me, and that means a lot to me. You're beautiful, funny and you make me smile. I love you Sombra. I told you a truth there."

Sombra was practically in tears of joy at this point. " _Brillante_ …" She kissed Satya passionately, crying as she pressed her lips on Satya's.

Satya felt confused why her honesty had led Sombra to this kiss, but she didn't mind. Sombra was happy and in a way, so was she.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Ah Symmetra. I've wanted to do her for a while now :3 Not sure if I got her autistic personality quite right though. (I'm an autistic person and even I don't know how I am xD) I honestly feels like she came off a bit like Seven Of Nine from star trek.

Oh and Sombra's name for her, is the work "sparkly" in spanish.

But anyway, enjoy the Symbra and I'll see you next time!


End file.
